Mermaid Melody: The Melody of Sakura
by Loveable Bear Says XOXO
Summary: Seven Princesses must save the world and be normal High School student...chaos much?
1. A Forbidden Love and a Pervert

Okay, so before I had a story called Mermaid Melody the Melody of Sakura. Well I lost all of the chapters and stuff so I deleted it and am making a new one.

**I do NOT own Naruto nor do I own Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitch Pitch/Pure **

Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou

_Kimi ni mo kitto kikoeter?_

_Nee… kono hoshi no MERODII_

_Tokei no RIZUMU was kodou no SUPIIDO yori_

_Hayakute tokitoki awatete shinkokyuusuru _

_Mirai no watashi ga michi ni mayotta toki_

_Sunao na jibun wo shinjite agetai na…_

_Ohayou! Tte RISETTO kokoro no mimi wo sumashite_

_Waureteta mono ga kitto mietekuru_

_Rainbow Notes – Opening two for Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch _

Sakura stretched her arms above her head as she sat on a rock above the oceans surface. Her bright pink tail was dripping with water and shone in the sun. Her eyes were closed and a small smile graced her lips as she sang.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete

Tooi Misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa

Ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mate umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai."

She opened her hot pink eyes and stared at the purple sky, Hippo would be wondering where she was, but she didn't care. She continued to hum the song to herself as she ran her fingers through her long cherry pink locks. A hand on her shoulder made her jump and she turned her head, pink met red.

Her face melted into pure bliss and she threw her arms around the mans neck, "Itachi-kun!"

The said man smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and pressed butterfly kisses along it. She moaned and gazed into his red eyes, she knew it was wrong; to love a man of such hatred and distain, but she couldn't help it. She pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss and pressed herself tighter to him.

"Itachi-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Itachi smirked and pressed another kiss to her lips, letting them linger there before pressing butterfly kisses to her forehead, nose, cheeks, and eyelids.

"SAKURA-SAMA!!"

Sakura looked at Itachi and he nodded, "I'll see you when I can."

She nodded and pressed one last kiss to his lips before he disappeared. As soon as he was gone, Hippo showed up, his face was red with anger.

"Where have you been?"

"Here."

Hippo sweat dropped, Sakura never was one for talking. Ever since her mother had died at least. He gazed at her and smiled, she looked just like her mother. A hot pink tail and eyes, long light pink cherry blossom coloured hair, a slim figure, and a large chest. Above all though, it was her voice that made her stand out among the mermaids of her kingdom.

"Sakura-sama, it's getting late. We should return now."

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

She dove into the water behind her "baby-sitter" and followed him back to the palace of her Ocean. She swan quietly into her room and lay on the bed.

"Itachi-kun…"

She had first met the Prince of Pantagea when her mother had died five years ago. She had swum as far as she could away from home and into him. She was scared at first as she knew very well who he was but as she gazed into his eyes she saw sadness and had smiled sadly before pulling him to her in a warm embrace. He had been shocked at first but soon relaxed and listened to her sing. Entranced by her and she by him the two met there every day and as time grew by they came to care for each other though he never said it she knew that he loved her like no one else could or ever would.

She smiled and blushed at the thought of their first kiss before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

That next morning she awoke and sung her song Splash Dream she prepared herself for the day. Today she was to go to the surface and find the other two mermaid princesses who were there attending the local high school.

Sakura was excited but at the same time nervous for what was to come, for she knew that they were also gathering to end Itachi's threat.

"Sakura-sama!"

Hippo waddled into the room and turned bright red when he noticed that Sakura was changing her top. She shrieked before slamming the door in his face. Her face was bright red as well and she muttered curses under her breath as how to kill him.

Meanwhile Hippo sat on the ground seeing stars and Sakura's chest floating around him.

A few moments later Sakura swam out of her room and gazed at her "baby-sitter" before smirking.

"Come on Hippo, we have to go…or are you too busy being a perverted penguin?"

He jumped up before waddling ahead of the now giggling mermaid. She smiled as they headed out of the castle and up towards the surface. They swam for hours until they reached a rocky and secluded section of the shore. Climbing onto the rocks, Sakura sat and waited for the sun to set.

As the last few rays of light finally disappeared from view Sakura felt her body grow warm and she gazed down at herself in the water as she stood. Her figure was still slim but extra curves and well-defined legs had been added to the list of good traits. Her hair was now shorter and choppy and her eyes were a sea-foam green colour. Her necklace lay around her neck and was hidden underneath her clothes.

Her outfit consisted of a short reddish-magenta coloured skirt with black leggings and boots that matched her skirt, and a pink tube top over a blank tank top and several accessories.

She smiled softly as the face looking back at her rippled and changed with the movement of the water. She turned and looked at the now bright city, filled with the lights and sounds of happiness and carefree spirits.

"Let's go, Hippo!"

"Hai, Sakura-sama!"

The two walked for sometime before they found where they were supposed to go. Sakura smiled before knocking on the door and being thrown into a hug by a navy haired woman.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Shizune-chan!"

The two broke the embrace before she and Hippo headed inside. Sakura gazed around and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Ano…where is Tsunadae-san?"

Shizune sighed, "Probably drinking sake as usual…. But you have more important things to do; you need to rest before school starts tomorrow. Oh, you are going to have so much fun!"

Sakura sweat-dropped before sighing, "Are there uniforms?"

"Nope."

Her frown was gone and she instantly flew up the stairs followed by Hippo. She ran into the room with her name on it and smiled; it was just like the room back in the castle. There was pink and red and black everywhere. And even a picture of her mother, father, and baby brother on the dresser. She twirled around like a child before collapsing onto the bed and drifting to sleep…forgetting to change her clothes.

When she awoke the next morning she had two hours to get ready for school. Sakura walked to the bathroom and jumped into the warm water that Shizune had filled it with most likely. She scrubbed herself from head to toe before getting out and changing.

Her outfit consisted of a black button-up shirt with a pink corset overtop. Her necklace was underneath all of it. He bottom half consisted of a black skirt with a pink skull on the side and a pink studded belt. Se threw on a pair of black ballet slipper style shoes before going to her vanity.

She grabbed her hair and curled several strands loosely so that they framed her face before pulling the rest into a tight and small bun in the back.

She applied some mascara and pink lip-gloss before smiling in content and heading downstairs.

A black messenger bag with pink and red accents was on one of the chairs and Sakura smiled again before grabbing it and heading to the door.

"Sakura-chan aren't you going to eat?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

Shizune sighed but nodded her head before turning back to her work.

As Sakura walked down the street she received many looks of interest and several catcalls. She just ignored them all; none of the guys were like Itachi anyways.

Her thought drifted to Itachi and how she was betraying both her kingdom and her heart at the same time by doing what she was doing. She stopped once she reached the gates of the school and smiled when she saw that there indeed were no uniforms anywhere.

"Here I go…"

She stepped onto the ground and walked towards the front doors, her nerves running high at the stares she was receiving.

She stepped inside and walked down the hallways until the she reached the principals office. She knocked and entered only to find the one man she absolutely hated there.

"J-JARIYA!"

Jariya looked up and flashed a cheesy grin in Sakura's direction, "Hello Princess-sama. Is life good these days? Looking as gorgeous as ever…did your chest grow bigger after the transformation?"

She clenched her fists before grabbing him by the collar, "Listen here you two faced pervert, just because you used to work for my father doesn't mean you can address me as Princess and why they hell are you here? I thought my father banished you from this place!"

Jariya sighed, "No he only banished me from the waters, and I can still address you as Princess-sama because that's what you are isn't it?"

Sakura groaned and smacked her forehead before sitting on his desk and looking around, "So how did a pervert like you get such a high paying job?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually yes I would."

"Well you never are."

She just glared at the wall before being handed her schedule. She stood and headed for the door.

"Oh, Princess-sama."

"Hai?"

"Be careful, anyone here could be a spy."

Sakura nodded and headed out of the office and towards the room that she was supposed to go for Homeroom. She checked the name and groaned…not Kakashi! He was the only other person she hated more that Hippo.

Kakashi was the guard for the Indigo Pearl Princess, which meant that she was here at the school.

Sakura walked to the room and knocked.

"That must be the surprise I told you all about, come in."

Sakura opened the door and stepped in, her eyes fixed on Kakashi and he chuckled nervously before indicating to the girl with the lavender eyes in the back.

"Introduce yourself."

"Hai. My name is Haruno, Sakura. I recently moved her from the States with my aunt."

Kakashi smirked before indicating to the class, "Any questions?"

Sakura's eyes scanned the girl in the back and then she caught sight of the necklace and she smiled.

A hand rose in the back and she nodded, "Hai?"

"Are you single?"

"No."

"Aww man!"

Many others followed the boy's sigh and Sakura laughed before turning to Kakashi, "Where should I sit."

"Beside…Hyugga, Hinata. Raise your hand."

The girl with the indigo hair raised her hand and Sakura nodded before walking to the empty desk beside hers.

"Hello."

"H-Hello."

Sakura reached into her shirt and pulled out her necklace earning a small gasp, "You're the Indigo Pearl Princess, aren't you?"

"Hai…and you're the P-Pink Pearl Princess?"

"Hai."

Hinata smiled and turned her attention to the board and began talking down the notes, Sakura followed suite.

One down…five to go.


	2. Kisses on ther Beach and a Hidden Truth

Okay, so before I had a story called Mermaid Melody the Melody of Sakura. Well I lost all of the chapters and stuff so I deleted it and am making a new one.

**I do NOT own Naruto nor do I own Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitch Pitch/Pure **

Niji-iro no asa ga kitara hikari no chizu wo hirogeyou

_Kimi ni mo kitto kikoeter?_

_Nee… kono hoshi no MERODII_

_Tokei no RIZUMU was kodou no SUPIIDO yori_

_Hayakute tokitoki awatete shinkokyuusuru _

_Mirai no watashi ga michi ni mayotta toki_

_Sunao na jibun wo shinjite agetai na…_

_Ohayou! Tte RISETTO kokoro no mimi wo sumashite_

_Waureteta mono ga kitto mietekuru_

_Rainbow Notes – Opening two for Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch _

Sakura and Hinata had just finished the last class of the day and were headed to where Sakura was "living". Hinata had been a bit reluctant at first but soon gave in and agreed to stay with Sakura, Shizune, Hippo, and Tsunadae.

"Hippo is annoying as hell, and Tsunadae enjoys a lot of drinking but it's like a home away from home. Oh, by the way… is that Neji-guy your brother or something?"

"No, h-he's my cousin."

"Ah… wait that mean's he's a-a-a…"

"A m-merman, h-hai, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stared dumbfounded at Hinata before sighing, she'd just have to adjust to it she guessed. But it did make things harder for her to probably sneak away from school and stuff now.

She turned the corner and stopped, smiling a little bit before walking to the door and closing it after the two had entered.

"Hippo! I'm home!"

"Sakura-sama welcome back!"

The little blue penguin waddled into the room and smiled when he noticed Hinata, he looked from her to Sakura and back before getting hit on the head.

"Oww…"

"Humph, serves you right, you were being rude. This is Hinata."

"Oh, I am terribly sorry Hinata-sama."

Hinata giggled and blushed slightly before following Sakura to her room, which was done exactly how Hinata liked it. It was much like Sakura only in light shades of Indigo and white, not black.

She giggled and sat on the bed, "Thank you s-so much Sakura-can."

"Your welcome, well I guess I'll leave you to get adjusted to your room."

Hinata nodded and Sakura closed the door, leaned on it for a second and then walked down the stairs and to the front door. She grabbed her shoes and walked out and down towards the beach. The sun was setting by the time she got there and her eyes widened when she saw a boy surfing on the orange stained waters.

His hair was an onyx color and was spiked up much like that of a chicken's ass. She giggled and watched as he lost his balance and fell into the water. He swam to the surface and cursed before turning towards the shore. His eyes widened.

Sakura finally realizing that he was looking her way flushed slightly before turning and beginning a slow walk away, hoping that he wouldn't follow.

Too bad luck wasn't on her side today.

"Hey, wait up! Hey!"

She stopped when she felt a tug on her arm and turned around only to see a wet and confused looking boy.

"Hai?"

"What were you doing, I mean, watching me like that?"

"What is it illegal or something?"

He shook his head, "No, but I just figured that you'd have a good reason."

She snorted, "For your information I wasn't watching you, I was watching the ocean and you happened to be in my way."

He smirked and she noted that it was exactly like Itachi's, "Right."

She glared at him and tugged on her arm and turned around only to be grabbed and jerked in the other direction. She squeaked as she lost her balance and toppled onto the boy.

She groaned and opened her eyes only to see that she hadn't fallen on top of him… He had spun himself so that he landed on her! She flushed and turned to look the other way only she found she couldn't since well, she couldn't move her head at all.

Only when she felt a hand on her ass and lips on lips did she want to die. He was kissing her! She growled and bit his lip earning a yelp before pushing him off of her and running a few feet away.

She stopped however and turned, looking back it him she took a breath and yelled, "Teme!"

He looked slightly confused before interest covered his features as he watched her run away.

"Hn. So that's Sakura…looks like Naruto was right. She is interesting; looks like school might just be fun this year after all."

Sakura didn't stop running until she reached the cove on the other end of the beach. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she fell onto the wet rocks.

"Baka…"

"I hope you're not talking about me, koi."

She turned and shook her head before springing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled lightly and ran his fingers through her hair before pushing himself away from her slightly.

She looked up at him through shiny green eyes before blushing as he placed a kiss to her forehead and then to her nose before claiming her lips in romantic yet gentle kisses.

She moaned as his hands slid from her hair and back to her waste, and she pressed herself tighter to him in an attempt to get more attention. He however didn't oblige and ended his kisses earning a pout from the mermaid.

That pout however turned into a gasp as water splashed around them. Her legs changed to pink fins and her hair grew longer. Her eyes changed back to pink and her human clothes were no more.

"I-Itachi-kun?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before grasping her hands and then as if he had never been there he left, leaving Sakura to the mercy of the lonely sea. Sakura groaned before opening her hands and looking at the small trinket, it was a shell with black and pink and red all over it.

She blushed before humming to herself as she swam back towards the beach. In her overjoyed period however she didn't notice the two red eyes and an evil smirk that stood before four other sets of eyes.

"Soon, very soon, Sakura-chan, you'll have to choose, me or them."

When Sakura got back it was late and she was tired, she threw on her pajamas and jumped into bed; still holding the shell in her hands. She dreamt that night of Itachi and of everything they could and would be.


End file.
